coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle and George
These two are created and Owned by Smartpup Chase76. They are the parents of Blake and Shannon Bio Even thought they fell madly in love with each other at a young age they started to date for a while and then Michelle shocked George by telling him that she was going have their first child named Blake, and then a few years later she had another child named Shannon and had one more named Keith, before killing him at just four years old, and after a while these happy parents then soon started to change and become twisted.. Appearances George: A Grey wolf with dark red streak running down his chest, his eyes are a dark Red color and he wears a Black shirt with Yellow streaks running it, and he wears Dark Green sweatpants and a pair of Yellow and Green shoes. He stands at 5 foot 10 inches tall. Spring & Summer: In the Summer and Spring in the Coltarian World, George wears a Blue vest with a Grey undershirt and Black sweatpants with Green sandals, and a red bandana around his head. Fall&Winter: In the Fall and Winter he wears a Silver coat jacket with Black pockets, and he wears a Green shirt underneath it, and he wears baggy Silver pants and Grey boots. Michelle: A White wolf with a light red streak running down her chest, her eyes are Light Red color and she wears a Pink shirt and she wears a Silver skirt with Black fish-net stockings and a pair of Red and Green shoes. She stands at 5 foot 8 inches tall. Spring & Summer: She wears a sheeve-less Purple shirt with a light green skirt and silver Fish-net stocking underneath it. She also wears a pair of Grey sandals, and Black finger-less gloves. Fall&Winter: She wears a Brown jacket on with one side of the jacket being a dark Black color, She wears a pink shirt under that jacket, and pair of Grey sweatpants and Green boots. Personalities George: Tough, Intelligent, and Powerful. He loves to be with his wife even if they are both twisted now.. Michelle: Intelligent, Powerful, and Beautiful. She and her husband do everything together. Powers & Abilities George: Cloning: George can create up to 200 clones of himself used to really confuse the person his opponent. Large Wooden Stakes: Unlike Blake and Shannon, he can create large wood steaks that can be used to impail, or trap the opponent to a near by object. Beast Transformation 1: George can angry easily and if you piss him off then he will let all of his rage out on you. Earthquake Slam: His hands glow a dark Black color as the power starts to grow in his hands and once its at it's max he then hits the ground and causes a major earthquake. Michelle: Rage Howl: If she has a bunch of anger and rage built in her she will release it a loud howl sending Yellow sound waves that will wipe out any thing that is in her path. Wooden Stake: She can summon a large wooden stake to rise from the ground and throw at an opponent and pin the opponent to a tree, or impail an opponent Large Wooden Bow and Arrow: She can summon a much Larger Wooden Bow and Arrow that she can use from within the trees. Martial Arts: She has a couple forms of Martial Arts training. Cloning: Michelle can make up about 35 to 45 clones of herself. Quotes George: "Look at you two..You're even more helpless then from when we left you..Heh"-To Blake and Shannon "Blake..We had every right to leave a failure like yourself.."-To Blake "Shannon..Back away from him or you die too.."-To Shannon Michelle: "Stay away you two..You interfer and we kill you both.."-To Blake and Shannon "What's the matter sweetheart? Not happy to see your mom and dad again?"-To Shannon "Blake..Blake..Blake..We left you for a reason you idiot..."-To Blake Facts At first they loved their children, but then something happened that made them change.. Out to kill Shannon and Blake so they don't interfer with any other plans.. Although they are though to be dead, George is 54 and Michelle is 48 They are now controlled by Madoka, as she made them throw out Blake, and Shannon and kill Keith Category:Male Category:Female Category:Male Antagonist Category:Female Antagonist Category:Female Wolf Category:Male Wolf Category:Warriors